


Rust And Bad Decisions

by daddykeehl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Patching Each Other Up, Sort Of, dumb boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykeehl/pseuds/daddykeehl
Summary: Leo Valdez grossly overestimates the power of wind and Nico is mildly concerned (but only a little, obviously.)





	Rust And Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Was for a challenge I wanted to do but then Marvel hit me like a truck and I lost the motivation. I did manage to finish this though, so it's a win in my book.

Being a demigod has it's various perks, Leo figured. 

Children of Athena were naturally smarter than average and could come up with plans like nobodies business, children of Aphrodite were always unnaturally pretty and persuasive, children of Ares had great reflexes and seemed more hardy than other demigods, so on and so forth.

Sadly, there was also a LOT of disadvantages too.

As the Latino stared boredly up at the tops of a few large oak trees, he thought about how much of a disadvantage the whole "Technology attracts monsters" part was.

There he'd been, minding his own business, fiddling with a phone to try and figure out if he could rig it to repel instead of attract, when BLAM, out of nowhere, he'd been blindsided by...something. It was transparent almost, barely visible unless out of the corner of his eye, and seemed to flit across the sky whenever he got a good look at it. Whatever it was, it wasn't supposed to be so close to camp, but he was a demigod, and wasn't it their JOB to kill monsters? Well yeah, obviously, but he was more of a lover than a fighter. Literally.

Was he smart? Yeah, he'd like to think so. Creative? Definitely. Hot? Hell YEAH. Did this help when having to fight for your life against a wind spirit thing? Not particularly.

The most he had was the phone, his fire powers (hello, WIND spirit), and a random assortment of rusty metal in his tool belt. What was he going to do, give it tetanus?

In a blind panic, he'd lit his hands on fire and threw a few punches, probably looking more like an idiot on a drug trip attacking trees than a fierce half God battling a deadly monster ripped from Mythology but what can you do? His job was to make things and look pretty, not fight!

Had he asked someone to accompany him to a large pile of junk he'd found just outside the border of the camp, maybe this wouldn't have happened, but the slightly paranoid and possibly on steroids Ares kids had said there was a significant decrease in monster activity after the war with Earth Momma (who he had killed, just sayin'), so he'd thought "What the heck, might as well go alone, what's the worst that could happen?" Well, he'd managed to kill it by stunning it with a randomly thrown fireball then stabbed it with a sharp piece of celestial bronze he'd brought for the phone, but the thing had thrown him into a tree right before going poof and he was 70% sure his leg wasn't supposed to hurt so much that he couldn't walk.

Frankly, the worst had happened, and now he was going to die alone in the cold woods and bugs were gonna eat him or something dramatic like that.

At least, that was what he thought was going to happen, until a familiar, not-so-friendly face appeared above him, materializing right from the shadows, scowl fixed in place and eyes concerned yet angry. As usual, really.

"Nico? I must be dead and in Heaven, because you look like an Angel!" Was his greeting, of course.

"Valdez, if I wasn't so fond of you I'd kill you myself, just for that." Nico replied, bending down to gently help his friend/amazingly hot boyfriend/heating blanket sit up.

"Well it'd be better than dying alone because I sprained my ankle! That was a joke, please don't murder me, who would cuddle with you then?"

Though a small smile ghosted across his lips, Nico didn't budge, only moved to check his ankle and wordlessly rummage around in his coat pocket, eyes still hard despite the flirtations and jokes that normally made his face light up like a Christmas tree.

Okay, so, body injured? Check! Stranded in the woods? Check! Boyfriend possibly extremely angry with him? Double check! A great day for Leo Valdez!

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to check out some stuff and I didn't really think I needed a babysitter cause I mean I'm ME, I can light myself on fire, you know the drill, but I can't really fight air and that's what attacked me sort of which sucked by the way and I really didn't mean to worry you!" Leo said in a rush, his sentence stopping abruptly when Nico touched his foot the wrong way and a sharp stab of pain shot through his leg.

"Oh yeah okay that feels horrible maybe don't do that!" He yelped, not missing the guilt that washed over Nico's face for a few seconds.

"Sorry. I'm not mad...okay yeah, I'm a LITTLE angry that you ran off without protection but I get it. At least I found you before anything worse did happen." The Italian grumbled, now free hand moving to feed him ambrosia and the other holding onto his sword in case more monsters showed up and decided to make the tasty demigods their dinner.

As Leo somewhat greedily chewed on the treat (medicine? Food?), his boyfriend set to work on attempting to help him stand, carefully sliding an arm around his lower back and pulling him along as slowly as possible without furthering his injuries. Though the movement did hurt somewhat, the ambrosia (which tasted suspiciously like Nico's attempted recreation of his mother's gazpacho recipe) dulled the pain from a stabbing to a mild "there's a giant bruise there but I can walk at least".

He let a small hiss escape through his teeth as he righted himself against his lovely savior, just barely putting pressure onto his injured leg as they began their walk to the nearest, deep shadow, Nico seeming determined to get them to an infirmary in record timing.

"That excited to see Solace again, babe? I am shocked and appalled!" Leo joked, cracking a wide grin at the annoyed look Nico shot at him.

"Shut up and get in the shadow, Hell Boy."

If Nico pressed him closer to his chest than absolutely necessary, well Leo didn't mention it.


End file.
